Eren has a Problem
by Miki Mae
Summary: Eren is dealing (not very well) with a problem...namely Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou… Writing this at 1am… Just finished watching SNK **_**again**_** and OhMyFudgingTitan all them feels ;.;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK, if I did…well…yeah…**

**Summary: Eren is dealing (not very well) with a problem...namely Levi.**

**Ratings: (No clue - can't think) T? for language and suggested adult themes. (If I get complaints contrary I will change it.)**

**Warning: Eren has suddenly developed a terrible potty mouth (s'cuse the coarse language), slight mention of boyxboy, tons of teenage hormones.**

Eren found that trying to eat while Levi stared at him was near impossible. His throat was blocked by some offending lump and the food refused to move past it. Strangest was, every time Eren dared spy a glance at the man only one thought seemed to penetrate his head: _Fuck me sideways, he is hot as hell…_

He tried, mind you; he was pretty damn convinced there was something wrong with his head. Had he bumped it? Had Hanji slipped a little something into his drink earlier? Either was entirely possible as he managed to take these things unnoticed.

But most frustrating of all, he was enjoying it. Levi's eyes on him, careful, that same bored expression like he wouldn't give a damn if Eren suddenly sprouted antlers.

He cringed and his eyes flicked to Hanji. Would the insane squad leader go so far as to do something like that? Inject freakish DNA into his already messed up body? Yes, he decided petrified at his own train of thought.

It hardly helped anything that Eren was nervous as hell. His hands had been shaking since he woke that morning and his back ached from straining to be straight the whole day. Granted it was only lunch, but that only meant he had to endure this another few hours. He wasn't sure he would last.

Downing a gulp of cold tea, a few bread crumbs managed to slip passed the ball in his throat and he sighed only to stiffen as he saw Levi change position from the corner of his eye.

Eren would go so far as to blame being a teenager; shitty hormones were all over the place. One moment he was fantasising about cutting titans to itty bitty pieces and _justlikethat_ he was seeing Levi naked and panting. Although the bursts tended to maintain an unverified amount of time in which Eren was either pissing himself in fear of his Heichou or growing hard at the thought of the man's face.

It bloody damn well sucked.

His fingers tightened on his fork. It would suck Colossal balls, but the grotesque titans were genital-less. This, Eren was somewhat grateful for. If titans weren't as freaky as they were then Eren would be exposing everyone to a view of his nasty every time he went on 'Kill' mode.

His face burned red just thinking of his comrades seeing his nude body. And a new thought scattered wildly across his mind. What if titan Eren saw Levi and grew a boner? _I'd kill myself,_ he amended, _screw humanity and all the titans_.

_Yes_, he sighed, almost setting off fireworks in his head – it was a _very_ good thing titan's tended to be gender neutral.

"Something wrong with the food, brat?"

Eren about jumped out his skin and instinctively moved away from Levi, and unfortunately, closer to Hanji. It must have happened within a split second, because Eren blinked and he was scrambling to find his footing as he scampered away from what he knew could only be dangerous.

Hanji grinned at the boy and waved the butter knife jovially in the air, before turning back to the toast.

A loud tsking made Eren's head snap to the side and he found himself staring into his Heichou's ridiculously cute scowl. Not that Eren would ever dare say aloud that _Levi_ was in any way _cute_ – he valued his messed up life too much.

Eren licked his lips nervously and straightened, he may want to suck the boredom straight off that face, but Levi was still his corporal and a darn scary one at that. Not for the first time, Eren wondered why the hell he found the older male so attractive.

He could think of a million reasons why feeling all hot-and-sweaty toward Levi was a _really_ bad idea. Levi was a male, he was older than Eren by a considerable amount of years, he was shit terrifying, could pack a kick like no titan's business and was Eren's fucking _corporal_. Okay, clearly not a million reasons, but Eren was sure there were more than he hadn't thought of in the spur of the moment but he knew the ones he _had_ thought up were pretty solid motives.

Why then did his stomach tighten and his chest heat when Levi gave him a droll stare of contempt? Am I a masochist? He wondered in despair and had to fight the twitch that threatened to pull his face into a contorted mess. "Heichou?"

Levi's one brow twitched as if it contemplated rising, but settled for remaining in its permanent scowl. "Something wrong, Jaeger?"

Eren's face burnt, he could not tell Levi what Conny and Jean had planned for that night – the mere prospect of their corporal finding out their plans made him want to vomit. And as much as he hated the niggling urge at the back of his head he knew he had to lie through his teeth…to Levi_. I'm pretty much dead aren't I?_

But he had made his friends a promise, he would keep it. He only hoped to hell that Levi would never find out.

"No…" His brow furrowed, he knew that wouldn't tide the man over, "Actually… I'm not sure. I feel a little sick." Really, Jeager, that all you got? He cringed and almost lost his mind when Levi's brows lifted ever so slightly. It took all his will power to not pounce on the shorter male and shove his tongue down his corporal's throat.

Shitty hormones…

"Uh," was all he managed, unable to think of anything intelligible to say. _Maybe all those titan's I've chomped on while in battle have poisoned me; soon I'll start running around like a moron, naked with my tongue hanging out_. "Titans,"

Well, I did say there was nothing _intelligible_ in my head.

"Did Hanji give you something to drink again?" Levi deadpanned and Eren could almost cuddle the man for being so freakishly fine.

Eren shook his head vigorously, eyes momentarily landing on Hanji. He liked the crazed scientist, slightly, just a little, and although he wouldn't put insane experiments past this particular glasses wearing folk, he knew his predicament was his own fault. "No, no, it wasn't Hanji,"

But a strange suspicion arose and he sent the scientist a curious glance – suddenly not so sure.

Levi sighed and lifted a hand to straighten his collar, his dark eyes fixing on a stain on Eren's shirt for a moment before he sat down again. "Rest up, you need to be ready to ride out in a week," The corporal didn't say it, but the words hung in the air: _don't think you can slack off because you've got a sniffle or some shit_. "There's a stain on your shirt, clean it."

Eren gulped, "Of course, Heichou," the boy turned to go, feeling somewhat relieved that he would no longer have to face his corporal's scrutiny – andohmywordthathotashellass.

"And Eren," the boy paused, stomach flipping jovially, he looked at his corporal, "Try to keep your body in check, it's disturbing."

The boy gapped wide eyed and turned crimson when he noticed the rather noticeable bulge in his pants.

**Ahn…What did I just write? I've never had a character be so crass. Whatever, did you like it? Do you want more? I've no idea if I want to extent this or not, I'm too tired right now to think about it. Please review :3**

**AlL My HUggGs MikKi**

**Note: (what Eren thinks when he's about to leave) oh my word that hot as hell ass -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chappy :D I hope you enjoy it. **

"Shush…" Eren hissed, his green eyes flickered to Connie and Jean who were clearly having too much fun bumping around the supply rooms. A stack of gas tanks fell over and clattered; the loud bouncing of metal on the floor made Eren cringe. The ruckus those two were making could wake the Titans beyond the wall. "What the hell? Are you two idiots? "He scowled and bit out harshly, the heavy whisper reverberating against the scattered metal canisters.

Jean scoffed and toed one of the gas tanks, his clear dislike of Eren's tone shining in his eyes. "Said the one who turns into a giant, nudist cannibal,"

As always when Jean and Eren came together tension crackled in the air and Connie grimaced. "Fuck-" Eren began, but the shortest of the boys stepped between them, blocking their view only just, his shortly shaven hair providing no extra height.

"Guys," Connie warned softly, eyes drawn in worry.

Eren only pursed his lips and turned to finish gathering manoeuvre gear; Jean on the other hand continued to glare for a full two minutes, his shoulders stiff as he awaited the other to suddenly burst into a titan. He was sorely disappointed when Jaeger continued to ignore him. With a last _hmphf,_ he spun on his heel and began to prepare his own manoeuvre gear, leaving Connie to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

They gathered their belts and refilled gas canisters with quick, trained movements making the process seem rather easy despite the hours of training it had taken them to finally understand how to use it. The metallic ring of swords being sheathed and lines being tested rendered the sudden silence, and with ease they righted the fallen gas tanks wordlessly.

After much silent debate Eren led the trio from the supply room, their feet whispered quietly against the floor and occasionally they paused to listen for anyone who could have awoken from the previous commotion. The short walk was plagued – at least on Eren's part – by unruly fear. He expected a scowling Levi to step around a corner any moment or Mikasa to come barreling down the corridor in worry or maybe a groggy Armin to stumble from one of the closed doors and question what they were doing.

Never mind the sheer terror of doing something Levi had clearly forbidden, curfew stated that no-one leave the walls after darkness had fallen unless given special permission by Erwin or Levi. They had neither. And for some reason the thrill of going against the rules never surfaced in Eren. What if they were found out? Eren would wish he were titan fodder rather than face Levi's foot in his face again.

He made a resolute decision just then to jump into the closest titan's mouth if for some reason Levi appeared. As daunting as it sounded, the fate of becoming titan vomit was much more pleasant that having to experience Levi's ferocious kicks.

Although Eren suspected Hanji would be delighted in their plans, he was sure Mikasa and Levi would not feel the same way. Mikasa was entirely too protective; Levi…well he was Levi and where there was a Levi there was a hell of a lot of pissed of scowling; lastly Hanji, the squad leader was entirely insane and always eager to experiment, especially on Eren.

_Why am I doing this?_ The young Titan in question wondered as the lights faded and cool air suddenly stung his cheeks. The outside world was silent and dead in its darkness, but it was to be expected. Luring Titans to the city at night was hellish stupid, the Survey Corps wasn't a damn night squad – they couldn't see in the dark or properly group without sight.

They were humans. Normal humans carrying swords and manoeuvre gear, but plain old humans nonetheless. Unlike Eren, the rest of the Corps would be at a severe disadvantage if titans were to breach their walls at night. Carrying lights would only attract attention; it was something they couldn't afford.

So again the young man wondered why he was headed out into the darkness, with only annoying Jean and the kind Connie as back-up. Although the answer was rather simple, he was still terrified. More of his Heichou than anything, but also he knew that if he screwed up Jean and Connie could pay with their lives. The idea that their deaths could be a reality almost made him turn and usher the two back inside. Almost.

When they were far enough away from the headquarters, the sound of lines whipping through the air and sharp metal heads catching in stone scattered the silence and a flock of birds took to air, their wings flapping noisily. Soon Eren, Jean and Connie were flying through the air with the feathered creatures, arms spread out behind them, legs bent beneath their bodies.

Like soaring eagles they dipped between the gaps of the buildings and swung expertly back into the air as new lines were cast into stone. Wavering back and forth, they grew closer and closer to the wall and imminent danger.

As soon as Eren's feet left the ground, the burdens seemed to evaporate from his shoulders. He was mesmerized the first time he flew with the manoeuvre gear, the wind had swept his slightly too long brown hair back and battered at his body with a chilly bite. For the first time since he left the walls he had felt free. To him it had been ironic to receive the Wings on Freedom – in his opinion they were real, the feeling of flying through the air had solidified the coat of arms with startling clarity in his mind.

Ever since that first time, he had loved it, relied on it, been comforted by it. The strong lines that allowed him to propel through the air had saved him and his friends too many times to count and still he felt a connection – they wouldn't fail him.

Therefore, Eren felt rather offended when Jean called to him, informing the titan-shifter that his 'stupid grin' was sickening. The young man in question attempted to shrug off his distaste for the other and moved faster, momentarily losing the others before they caught up, both increasing their speed as well.

They were approaching the wall rapidly when Eren turned in the middle of his flight, intending to give Jean some battering down and a good piece of his mind. Only he forgot his intentions as soon as his eyes glimpsed something in the air with them.

A fourth person.

The figure dipped between buildings and Eren had to refocus on recasting his lines in order to not smash into the wall. But he only half paid attention to the action and landed with an uneasy thud atop the wide wall, stumbling slightly as he whipped around to search for the fourth figure.

His heart beat too loudly in his ears and his fingers trembled as he let them hang at his sides. Jean and Connie landed on either side of him, their breaths loud in the darkness, they paused when they noticed Eren's discomfort.

Turning, they both faced the city in time to witness the fourth person glide to a stop, feet barely whispering a sound as the figure landed perfectly, head high, the cool breeze whisking black hair across a pale face.

"Shit," Eren breathed as his eyes settled on those directed at him.

**Hm...You like? I will probably, _maybe_, do a third chappy. I'm not too sure though. Sorry there wasn't any LevixEren action, if I do another chappy I'll be sure to add some of that stuff. You can guess who followed them ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no excuse for how late this is :l I am a terrible fanfictioner, please accept my apologies (grovels on the floor).**

"Shit," Eren breathed for a second time, not too sure whether the cuss stemmed from the sudden heat coiling in his abdomen or from the realisation that tonight he would most surely die by the hands of his ever-growing desire. One of his hands lifted slightly in a pathetic attempt at a wave, a gesture his _Heichou_ would surely roll his eyes at if he were capable of showing anything except a scowl.

"'Shit' is fucking correct," the object of his growing hard-on snarled and damn if it didn't make Eren want to suck his face even more.

Jean and Conny however did not seem to share Eren's problem. Their faces bleached the pale white of Mikasa's wrist and if their eyes grew any wider Eren would be forced to search on hands and knees for escaping eyeballs soon enough. And surely, the titan boy thought, the gaping depths of their mouths would capture a swarm of fleeing titans with ease.

The first to move was Conny, his shaven head dropping to hang limply in front of his chest in a gesture of such pure defeat that Eren blanched at the sight and felt an apprehensive shiver dance down his spine. The boy crumpled further into himself, falling like a sack of Sasha's precious potatoes to his knees. His manoeuvre gear let out a rattle and clank that meant steel on stone, a sound they were all too familiar with yet made Jean let out a pitiful whimper. Conny's palms found stone and from his position on the ground he muttered a choked sound before lowering himself further and belting out a wobbly 'I'm so sorry'.

As if his cue had been given, Jean followed the former boy to the ground, crouching in a position of shame and submission in front of Levi as he repeated the other's cry of apology, if not louder.

Eren did not dare move, least he draw Levi's gaze back to himself. His only hope was that Levi would accept the other boys' apologies and simmer down before he remembered Eren's presence. Due to the titan boy being… well, a titan, the chances that Levi would be harsher on him were growing in insurmountable bounds and leaps as the seconds ticked by.

Levi grunted and stepped forward, looking down at the bowing boys. Before Eren had the chance to blink, Levi's foot came up in a blur and came down just as quickly with a loud _thwack_. Connie jumped, his head snapping up and Jean scrambled back, face impossibly whiter than before. Levi's foot lay in the spot directly between the two boys, a symbol of punishment and pain Eren had experienced first-hand, made them quiver in fear. They looked at Levi with as much foreboding as Eren's stomach was cramping.

"You'll explain everything to Erwin in the morning and spend tomorrow scrubbing the floor of the mess hall. I don't want to see a single speck of dirt when you're done," Levi instructed, looking down at the boys with as much smug satisfaction as a clean freak could have at relaying such orders.

"Yes, _Heichou_!" they crowed, relief colouring their features once again, looking up at Levi with slight adoration for this leeway in punishment.

"Now, get back to Head Quarters before I change my mind." Jean and Connie scrambled to their feet, not sparing Eren their pitting glances, simply using their manoeuvre gear to fly back into the darkness and away from their friend.

The remaining boy sighs in self-pity, his eyes following his friends' escape in longing. Watching their backs disappear behind the houses, he feels incredibly alone with Levi, at danger even. Well he ought to be, Eren presumed; Levi packed more than a mean kick if provoked. And Eren considered that this was a provoking in and of itself.

_Fuck me, my life is over_. Eren finally turned to face his Heichou, feeling like an idiot for even thinking he could get away with this. He was stupid and his efforts wasted.

Levi's pale skin shone in the moonlight, his manoeuvre gear flashing as he turned, it might have made Eren's abdomen tighten deliciously, but his heart jumped into his throat in fear. Because, damn, no matter how fucking terrifying Levi was, he was even more fucking erotic, especially with those narrowed eyes focused on Eren.

"_Heichou_," Eren murmured, his hands dropping to fidget with his gear nervously. "How did you find us?" It was those bloody idiots that made a racket, Eren fumed internally.

Levi stepped forward, menacing in his short stature, dynamite in a small package, a package Eren wanted to do all manner of inappropriate things to. "You were acting stranger than usual earlier," Levi scowls, "Those bloody brats were too when they came to ask Hanje for titan advice. Who the fuck asks Hanje for advice on how to train titans?"

The boy purses his lips; maybe they went about all of this too obviously. They _were_ pretty shitty at it weren't they? "Their fault, not mine,"

"Doesn't matter who the fuck messed up, brat," Levi stalks closer and despite his height he still manages to intimidate Eren, "The point of the matter is, you left HQ without permission, without anyone to babysit your shitty ass and decided on your own to unleash the fucking titan to train it." With each word, Levi's voice became softer and the brunt of his fury simmered in his eyes, Eren looked to the side to avoid his gaze. "How'd you plan on keeping that thing in control? You're going to have those fucking idiots kill you if you suddenly decide humans look tasty?"

Eren's lips twitch, but he can't bring himself to look at his _Heichou_, the shame of not thinking this through making his blood boil. "I-I…"

"You fucking _what_, brat?" Levi snarled, the lower his voice the more threatening he seemed. "This is about more than just you; there are people here, innocents. You want to put them at risk? Leave more children without their shitty parents?" Eren cringes, his mind flashing back to his mother, "You want to control the titan, _fucking_ _fine_, but remember that it's my job to make sure you don't go cannibal. If you step out of line, I get to kill you, I get to haul your dead ass back to Mikasa and Armin, I get the fucking good fortune to murder humanity's last hope. You want to be a fucking moron, do it, just remember who's going to pay the price,"

The boy doesn't move, his eyes staring vacantly over the edge of the wall, into the darkness. Levi was right, and it felt like shit to admit it. His lips tremble and he squeezes his eyes closed for a moment, trying to overcome the well of nerves rising in his chest. They're silent, just the sound of their breaths in the night. Eren nearly jumps out his skin when Levi's hand comes at his face, but his _Heichou_ takes hold of the boy's chin and turns him to face the man.

"I like the idea of killing you as much as you like the idea of eating people, Eren," Levi's face is softer than Eren has ever seen it and his use of the boy's name has the brat trembling in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, there are times when I want to kick your face in all over again, but for now, stay alive."

Eren tries to nod despite the hand gripping his face. "Yes, _Heichou_,"

"Good, now that we understand each other, transport your titan ass back to HQ and get some rest. You have a shit load of cleaning to do in the morning,"

**GAH, I don't know if this is any good anymore… you want to see Eren suffer more? Let me know in the reviews down below ;d Whatever, give me some huggles for Levi being cute? :3**

**~ All my love, Miki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sorry... I have nothing to say for myself. Honestly, I can't come up with the fourth chapter, I did write something but I hate it (included after AN you want to read it). I didn't even plan on writing a 2nd to 3rd chapter... gah. Anywho, this is the end of Eren Has a Problem. Sorry if it disappoints anyone. Small angsty bonus included :p**

**Warning: Eren vomiting , suggested boyxboy (Yaoi :p) and Levi being thick headed…and germ phobia **

Eren gags and has to press his forearm over his mouth to keep from vomiting his breakfast of sludge and burnt eggs – curtesy of Jean and Sasha fighting while making the damn shit – over the newly cleaned floor. Not only would vomiting all over the place be counterproductive and just plain disgusting, it would also mean he'd have to survive the rest of the day on an empty stomach. While he may not need to consume food at Sasha's rate, he _did_ need nutrients and quite frankly he wasn't looking forward to eating Hanji's version of poison for lunch. He'd have to suffer the burnt eggs burning away his intestines until supper where Mikasa and Armin would – hopefully – make something edible.

Across the hall he heard Connie's frustrated groan followed by a crash and the disturbing swish of spilling water. Eren and Jean both snapped their heads in the third boy's direction in horror. It could have been worse, Eren supposed, but considering they'd now have to mop up the filthy water as well as attempt to make their way to training before eight might have been the deciding factor about his breakfast.

Jade eyes splitting wider than saucer's Eren dropped the cloth he'd been using to wipe down the tables, placed a dirty hand over his mouth and made a wild dash for the closest bucket – which just happened to be the one Jean was using to mop the floor. As he reached into the wooden contraption he heard the answering gurgle of Jean gagging. He was too focused on relieving his stomach to care what Jean did with _his_ vomit and continued to hog the bucket greedily as eggs and a grey mush, which might have been potatoes in one existence, crawled up his throat for freedom.

It didn't occur to him until his stomach was drained, his throat burning like a bitch and his nose leaking dangerously, that he had been left alone to his wretched morning activities. At some point in the commotion the two boys had slipped away and, judging by the mops and cloths abandoned carelessly on the floor, in a mighty rush too. _God damned assholes_, Eren snarled internally and clutched at his forehead bitterly, his limbs still shaking from the violence of the internal disruption.

He must have sat there, breathing in lungful's of acrid air and feeling downright shitty, for at least a minute before his body decided the shaking was enough and he went limp in relief.

The next several moments were spent with Eren lying on his back; limbs sprawled in a vague image of starfish, staring at the ceiling without actually really seeing it. His mind swam with how he'd now be forced to survive through Hanji's lunch and _not_ _die_. Although the alternative was to starve through Levi's fucked up idea of training that Eren assumed he'd probably be the butt of if the man's anger the night before was anything go by. Die by food poisoning or die by having his face kicked in multiple times? Although – now Eren didn't consider him a masochist – the sound of Levi getting down and dirty on him before he died sounded so damn good, Eren might accept it enthusiastically.

He shook his brown locks up at the ceiling and wondered how long he'd be able to lie there before someone alerted Levi to his slacking. Perhaps if he waited longer he'd evaporate into the air and he'd be spared another lecture on the art of cleaning.

However, his mussing was cut short when a foot dug into his side, slipping painfully between ribs Eren rather liked to keep intact. With a snarl he turned to tell Jean just what he thought of his fugly horseface but almost bit his tongue off in shock as his eyes locked on silvery-blue eyes carefully narrowed on Eren's rapidly paling face.

"Taking a break?" Levi asked levelly and it terrified Eren more than having to eat Hanji's lunch.

He gulped and quickly pushed himself to his feet, stumbling slightly as his legs suddenly decided this was a good time to start quaking. He let out a heaved breath, curling his fingers in the air, willing his body to stabilise, but as soon as he managed to somewhat suppress the reactions of fear an equally embarrassing reaction followed. Moments later he was shifting uncomfortably, trying to somehow hide the response to pure sexiness taking place in his briefs, his cheeks flushing in mortification. "N-no," he stuttered pathetically and his eyes searched the room, why hadn't those idiots returned yet?

"You looked plenty relaxed to me, Jeager,"

He suppressed a groan of '_fuck'_ and instead gave an insipid smile, "Just admiring the architecture, _Heichou_,"

"Hmm," Levi turned his piercing eyes to the room momentarily and then sliced them at Eren, "Not spectacular, really." His eyes zigzagged over the mess hall and snapped to focus on Connie's spilt water, "You missed a spot,"

Eren was tempted to point out that _technically_ it was _Connie's_ spot, but he chewed the inside of his cheek and simply nodded his head, "I'll get to it right away,"

Levi's head bobbed in a similar action to that of Eren's, except that it looked adorably sexy on Levi whereas Eren felt it must have been rather mundane on him. "Good," Levi reach up a hand and pushed back raven locks, an action that had Eren wishing he could hide his body behind something before Levi noticed his arousal, as he scanned the room once more, "Where are Connie and Jean?"

The younger gave a bewildered shrug, which _was_ honest considering they'd run out and he'd hardly noticed.

With an annoyed sigh, Levi pinned his gaze on Eren and slowly racked it up his body in a manner that had the taller shuddering from the amount of blood that was singing in his veins. "You seem to have a problem, Jeager," Levi uttered dully, one fine eyebrow raising.

"A- a problem, Heichou?" he all but huffed.

Levi waved a hand at Eren's lower half with a curious tilt to his head, "This seems a recurring thing,"

Eren attempted to clear his throat but it sounded more like he was choking, "Uh, un, yeah, it doesn't…" he looked away mortified, his hands trembling.

"Very well," Levi scowled once again but nodded firmly, "You _are_ a teenager," he mused and pinned Eren with an unnerving stare, "I give you permission to go take care of yourself, and Kirchner will clean the rest."

Eren's mouth flapped open and he stared in shock at his mentor, because fuck if that didn't sound erotic as hell and Eren had the wildest urge to pull out his erection and jerk off right in front of Levi. He didn't though. His jade gaze flickered from Levi to the straining appendage and back again, mouth still flapping like a fucking fish out of water. "_H-Heichou_?" he practically squeaked; face burning at least ten different shades of red.

"What's wrong? Do you not know how to?" The man's eyebrows rose in an uncharacteristically confused expression that only made Eren harder.

Eren wished he could use intelligible words but that sounded so much like an invitation that his brain had short-circuited and he was currently operating on sheer idiocy. His head shook wildly from side to side, whether to restore some working function to it or to instil a moral compass, Eren had no idea.

Levi pursed his lips, frustration eating away at his brow, "As hopeless as I'd thought," he grumbled before reaching a hand forward in invitation, "Do you need instruction?"

Eren saw stars and stumbled forward to grab the hand the man offered between them. Levi gave the slightest roll of his eyes and started to turn when he wrinkled his nose. "What is that fucking horrible smell?"

Eren froze, his eyes skittering back to the bucket in alarm.

Levi followed the boy's gaze and his brows drew further together in disgust, "Unclean," he muttered and his lips stretched tight over his teeth, "You're quite disgusting, Jeager, have a shower and brush your teeth." The man turned, effectively dropping Eren's cold hand.

The boy gapped in terror. _WHHHYYYYY~_? He actually felt his eyes prickle with tears at the _unfairness_ of this insanity. He _was_ going to kill Jean and Connie by the end of the day, he decided in a pitying inwards whimper.

At the door Levi paused and turned to plant Eren with a fierce frown, "If you're still having trouble after that, you may seek me in my quarters before training."

Eren's knees buckled and he fell to the ground the most outrageous, manic, Hanji-like grin splitting his face in half. "I can assure you that I'll be suffering this problem for a long time, _Heichou_."

**Totally hate it, feel free to agree.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angsty bonus<strong>

Eren half gulped in air as he cradled the smaller man to his chest, he was on the verge of tears and all he could do was hold that lean body against his in horror. "Don't," he whispered brokenly, his throat catching on the word and half strangling him. "Don't fucking do that," The words came out softer than he meant them, surely they lost themselves in the raven hair Eren had buried his face in.

Strange to think, the teenager had never seen himself in such a situation, he had assumed if he lost anyone to the Titans there'd be nothing left to show for it. All would be consumed, leaving nothing behind. In many ways he was right, but not now. Not Levi.

Heichou's body was there, Eren could feel that soft, pale skin, despite how cold it was, flesh marred with crimson.

Eren felt his face contort and scrunch, it was too hot and the liquid in his eyes bubbled over and streamed down his cheeks to soak into black hair. Suddenly the seal he had put on his emotions popped off unceremoniously, spraying bursts of terror and sorrow and relief everywhere and Eren found himself sobbing.

His arms pulled tighter and his heart throbbed in pain when the body didn't move, the tears came faster, the cries louder. And still he clung to the motionless form, although he was pretty sure half his soul had gone missing in these moments.

_How had this happened?_ He demanded of himself, he should have been there by Levi's side, helping him. Eren knew his heichou was brilliant and the best they had, but no one was immune to accidents, no one could stop the chilly bite of death. The young man felt emptiness in his gut and he was sure if the screams ever subsided, his stomach would try to leave through his throat as well.

"Eren," Mikasa murmured, her voice was soft and reassuring, her hand gentle on his shoulder.

Only Eren cringed away from the touch, suddenly disgusted and pitifully angry at his long-time friend. He knew it was stupid and unreasonable, but it did not stop him from glaring at her in loathing through teary eyes. _She hated Levi, she wanted him dead. She could have stopped the titan; she had been so close… If only… if only…_ Eren gasped for breath and sucked in a stutter of air, abruptly losing sight of Mikasa as his eyes blurred anew.

I _could have saved him._ He thought bitterly, chest caving on his sputtering heart. For once he couldn't care less if the remainders of their squad saw his shattered appearance, let them gawk at his red eyes if they wanted. All Eren wanted to do was hold Levi.

As the sobs passed his lips, Levi's soft raven hair clung to his wet cheeks and he was mildly aware that his Heichou's blood now covered the majority of his arms and chest.

_I've lost too many people, I can't lose you. _

"Don't fucking do that," he managed to choke out again, he clung tighter to the cold body.

Mikasa grabbed at her friend's shoulder, she would be lying if she said the scene didn't affect her. As much as she hated Levi, seeing the young man she knew as a brother wailing so pathetically was making her heat cramp and her eyes threaten to spill. Yet her friend should probably let go now."Eren!" She tried again and this time jerked him enough to have to boy's grip on Levi loosened ever so slightly.

The pale form slumped to the side, painted crimson against the cradle of Eren's legs.

The young man, gulped or at least tried to and reached to pull his Heichou back into his arms.

"Fucking brat," the bare whisper could hardly be heard over the rasp of shallow breath, "Don't squeeze me so tight, I'm not dead yet, you idiot."

Eren sniffled loudly and shoved his cheek against Levi's hair. "S-sorry, Heichou," but he didn't loosen his arms. He would hold on forever.

"I will die if you keep making those fucking infernal noises in my ear," Levi groaned quietly and barely managed to glare at Mikasa. Why hadn't she gotten the boy to let go of him yet? Was she enjoying his torture? Most likely. His eyes narrowed and he felt helpless unable to move his body. It bloody well sucked being stomped on by a titan, he was sure the majority of his ribs were broken and he knew all this blood had to come from somewhere. "Shit, Jaeger, pull yourself together."

**Bye bye, everyone! Ja matta ne!**


End file.
